Sub-Zero (Aboodash56)
History Pre-Mortal Kombat Kuai Liang and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Before the Outworld Tournament, Kuai Liang was known as Tundra. Original Timeline Mortal Kombat II During the first tournament, Bi-Han failed to assassinate Shang Tsung and was slain by Scorpion. Tundra took up his brother's codename and was sent to Outworld to complete the assignment after Shao Kahn's tournament was announced; he was accompanied by fellow Lin Kuei and close friend Smoke. Sub-Zero soon discovered Scorpion's foul vendetta against his brother. Scorpion had risen from the Netherrealm once more upon learning of Sub-Zero's "survival" and continued to hold a grudge. However, Scorpion received a rude awakening when he witnessed Sub-Zero spare the life of a defeated opponent whom he battled during the tournament, which left him confused for he did not understand why Sub-Zero showed mercy. Scorpion then came to the realization that this Sub-Zero was actually his sworn enemy's younger brother, and thus swore not to harm him. Sub-Zero never learned why the specter spared his life. Despite their efforts, neither accomplished the mission that they were tasked to do for the Lin Kuei clan, as Shang Tsung survived, although they did assist Liu Kang, Raiden, and their allies in Liu Kang's battle with Shao Kahn. Smoke and Sub-Zero returned home empty handed. Mortal Kombat 3 In the events leading up to Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the Lin Kuei obtained technology that could vastly improve the effectiveness of their warriors, and they chose four of their number to undergo the procedure that would turn them into cyborg assassins: Sub-Zero, Smoke, Cyrax, and Sektor. Sub-Zero and Smoke refused to participate, and fled the clan, who declared them traitors. While Sub-Zero successfully managed to escape, Smoke was captured and subsequently converted into a cyborg. In leaving the clan, Sub-Zero had broken the Lin Kuei codes of honor. After Smoke's automation, the Lin Kuei programmed the three cyborg assassins to hunt and terminate Sub-Zero, who, by this time, had received a vision from Raiden and agreed to join the rebellion against a new threat. The armies of Shao Kahn attacked Earthrealm, and Sub-Zero was among the few mortals whose souls were spared so they could fight Kahn and his extermination squads. These events also signaled the beginning of Sub-Zero's transition to a greater moral consciousness. Unluckily for Sub-Zero, his cybernetic assassins, lacking souls, also survived. Sub-Zero eventually encountered Smoke and convinced him that he still had a soul, which then overrode Smoke's Lin Kuei programming. With his new ally, Sub-Zero was able to overwhelm Sektor and Cyrax. However, instead of destroying Cyrax's CPU, he reprogrammed the cyborg to hunt and terminate Shao Kahn (at which Cyrax failed - he would wander in Jade's Desert and become trapped there). Smoke was again less fortunate: he was captured by Shao Kahn's troops and transported to Outworld. Eventually, the Earthrealm warriors were victorious and Earth was restored to its normal state. Mortal Kombat 4 When the banished Elder God Shinnok threatened the Earthrealm, Raiden once again summoned Sub-Zero to assist in the defense of Earth. In honor to his older brother, Bi-Han (Noob Saibot), Sub-Zero donned his sibling's uniform, and brought to the battle information passed to him which could prove essential to Raiden in his mission to stop Shinnok. In the meantime, Quan Chi had convinced Scorpion that Sub-Zero still retained some culpability for the destruction of the Shirai Ryu, turning the spectre's hostile attentions to him once more. Sub-Zero met Scorpion in Goro's Lair and the two fought, with Scorpion gaining the upper hand. When it seemed that Scorpion was going to kill Sub-Zero, the former Lin Kuei warrior revealed that he had no role in the murder of Scorpion's family. Quan Chi, convinced that Sub-Zero was about to die nonetheless, readily admitted his deed to Scorpion, who then turned on Quan Chi and transported the treacherous sorcerer into the Netherrealm, where Scorpion hunted Quan Chi unceasingly. This was to be the last time Scorpion and Sub-Zero were to actively oppose each other, until the Battle of Armageddon. Between Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance After that, Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Kuei Headquarters and he found out that the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei was slayed by Sektor, who thought that the Grand Master was inferior and the clan needed a stronger one, but was prevented from acquiring the powerful Dragon Medallion (symbol of leadership) by Sub-Zero, who defeated Sektor in an intense battle and Sektor fled to Japan. Sub-Zero, possessing the Dragon Medallion, enhanced his freezing powers to levels he had never thought possible (as a side effect, it appears, it also changed his appearance). Great changes were made to the Lin Kuei after Sub-Zero's victory. He moved the Lin Kuei to a remote area in the Arctic where they would not be disrupted and began training them as a force for good, teaching his students not only formidable fighting skills, but the value of life as well, turning them into seasoned warriors rather than mindless assassins. Sub-Zero held a tournament at the Lin Kuei headquarters in order to recruit strong warriors, and a female who surprisingly harnessed the same freezing powers as Sub-Zero emerged as the winner. Impressed by her exceptional skill, Sub-Zero made Frost his apprentice, breaking Lin Kuei tradition. While she was a superb fighter, Frost did not agree with Sub-Zero's philosophies and appeared arrogant and aloof, which would generate some friction between her and Sub-Zero's allies, specifically Sonya. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance After Liu Kang's murder at the hands of the newly formed Deadly Alliance, Raiden asked Sub-Zero to join him to fight for Earthrealm's survival. Surprised at the tragic news, Sub-Zero agreed, but mainly for personal reasons - he wanted to gain the respect of his fellow Lin Kuei and prove his worth once again to his clan and to most importantly, himself. When Sub-Zero and Frost were separated from the other Earthrealm warriors on Outworld, Frost succeeded to steal the Dragon Medallion. Unable to control the medallion's powerful energies, she was consumed by her own freezing abilities and seemingly died. Sub-Zero placed the blame squarely on his own shoulders for her death, feeling he had failed to dampen her pride and teach her the same philosophies of life he had. Mortal Kombat: Deception As he searched for a place to bury Frost, he encountered the ruins of an Outworld civilization capable of manipulating cold. After careful study and examination of this race, the Cryomancers, he came to the realization that he and Frost were descendants of this race. Burying her and forgiving her for her betrayal, Sub-Zero donned an ancient suit of armor found in the ruins and enhanced his powers once more. He headed for the portal, to rendezvous with Raiden and the Earthrealm forces. On his way through Outworld, he was attacked by a group of Tarkatan warriors. After killing them in the Living Forest, he was pursued by their new ally Hotaru. Sub-Zero soon found the deadly wounded swordsman Kenshi in Outworld and saved his life. Kenshi reported to him about the failure of Raiden and his forces. So they decided to return to Earthrealm together. As Hotaru takes an assault on them and temporary blinded Sub-Zero, it was this time Kenshi who successfully defended the life of his new companion. They defeated Hotaru and continued on their way. As Shujinko rallied Earth's remaining warriors to defeat the new threat in Onaga, Sub-Zero once again ventured back into Outworld where he soon ran into Sareena. Since she helped free his brother from his confines of the Netherrealm and also helped defeat Quan Chi with him so many years ago, Sub-Zero offered her asylum within the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero gave Sareena a small metallic object that would guide her and grant her access to the hidden Lin Kuei temple. The two then spotted two dark figures leaving Shao Kahn’s fortress, it was Sub-Zero’s brother Noob Saibot and his good friend Smoke, the two disappeared into the Netherrealm. Sub-Zero ordered Sareena to wait for him at Lin Kuei temple as he ventured after the two, however Noob and Smoke knew they were being followed and attacked Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm. The Grandmaster was overpowered until Sareena jumped in fending off Sub-Zero’s would be assassins but not before Sub-Zero was left unconscious, but upon waking Sareena had reverted back to her demonic form, dazed and still very confused Sub-Zero attacked and Sareena fled to the depths of the Netherrealm. Upon returning to the Lin Kuei temple in Earthrealm, Sub-Zero discovers many of his fellow Lin Kuei slain by a highly delusional Frost, who was in reality still very much alive when he buried her, and had now returned seeking revenge. Sub-Zero then froze the highly unstable Frost in a solid block of ice and placed her frozen body in a shrine deep in the temple, with the knowledge that she will one day recover, and, on that day, will have to answer for her crimes against the Lin Kuei. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sometime later, the half god Taven came to the Lin Kuei temple in search of a gift left to him by his mother. Sub-Zero challenged Taven to a fight after the latter had defeated many Lin Kuei warriors. Before the outcome of the battle could be decided, Sub-Zero took notice to the dragon tattoo Taven had on his face, commenting that it was similar to the one on the vault door containing the armor Taven's mother left for him. Taven acquired the armor and the temple was invaded once again, this time by Noob Saibot and Smoke, who turned the Lin Kuei warriors into cyborg demons. Taven chose to help Sub-Zero and defeated the demons. Taven then defeated Smoke and eventually, Noob Saibot, who had overwhelmed Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero showed his thanks by revealing to him the location of the stronghold to the Red Dragon Clan, who had been repeatedly attacking Taven. Sub-Zero then attempted to cleanse his brother, Noob Saibot's, soul. It was unknown as to whether or not he was successful. He joined the Forces of Light in the Battle of Armageddon and confronted Scorpion in kombat. Mortal Kombat 2011's opening cinematic showed Sub-Zero with Baraka's left arm with the Tarkatan Blade lodged in his spine, as well as his own Kori Blade lodged in Scorpion's spine. Character Relationships *Descendant of the lost Cryomancer race, which originated in Outworld. *Son of a Chinese cryomancer and a human American woman. *Has an unnamed sister. *Younger brother of Bi-Han, the Elder Sub-Zero. *Close Friend of Smoke. *He and his brother were abducted by the Lin Kuei and raised to serve them. *Was told about the Temple of Elements by his brother. Original Timeline *Sent by the Lin Kuei to assassinate Shang Tsung in the Outworld Tournament. *Defeated by Scorpion in the Outworld Tournament, who later became his secret protector. *Was originally hunted by Sektor, Cyrax, and Smoke, who were created and programmed by the Lin Kuei to exterminate him. *Recruited by Raiden to fight against Shao Kahn during the Earthrealm Invasion. *Helped Smoke recover his soul. *Teamed up with Smoke against Sektor and Cyrax. *Pursued and defeated by Scorpion during Shinnok's invasion of Edenia, but was spared. *Defeated Sektor for control of the Lin Kuei after Shinnok's invasion. *Acted as a mentor for the female ninja, Frost, who attacked him to steal the Dragon Medallion. *Gave Sareena asylum within the Lin Kuei for aiding his brother years ago. *Recruited by Raiden to fight the Deadly Alliance. *Studied the race of the Cryomancers and donned the ancient suit of armor from his ancestors found in the ruins. *Attacked Baraka's Tarkatan hordes and killed some of them. *Found and revived the wounded Kenshi, who became his ally. *Followed by Hotaru to be brought before Onaga for his actions after the Deadly Alliance was no more. *Defeated Hotaru with the help of Kenshi. *Found Noob Saibot and Smoke and followed them to the Netherrealm, where he was overwhelmed and nearly killed until Sareena rescued him. *Recruited by Shujinko and Fujin to fight Onaga from merging all of the realms. *Froze his former student Frost for attacking the Lin Kuei upon his return from battling Onaga's forces. *Fought Taven but shortly after was aided by him defending the Lin Kuei against Noob Saibot. *Helped Taven in his quest by fighting Noob-Smoke with him and revealing to him the location of the Red Dragon hideout in Armageddon. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle of Armageddon. *Killed Scorpion in the battle, but was killed during the battle by Baraka. Alternative Timeline *Sent by the Lin Kuei to assassinate Shang Tsung in the Outworld Tournament. *Defeated by Shang Tsung in the Living Forest. *Defeated Reptile, but was saved from Reptile by Scorpion, who became his secret protector. *Was rescued from being automated by the Lin Kuei by Raiden alongside Smoke. *He and Smoke were hunted by Sektor and Cyrax, who were created and programmed by the Lin Kuei to exterminate him. *Recruited by Raiden to fight against Shao Kahn during the Earthrealm Invasion. *Learned the truth about Noob Saibot being his brother and defeated him. *Teamed up with Smoke against Sektor and Cyrax. *Killed by Scorpion, who was turned against him by Qun Chi. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Restored by Raiden at the end of the Netherrealm War with Jax and Scorpion. *Killed Sektor and restored the Lin Kuei. *Stoped Frost from killing Hanzo. *Made amends with Scorpion (now Hanzo Hazashi) by informing him of Quan Chi and Sektor's involvement in his family's death. *Studied the race of the Cryomancers and donned the ancient suit of armor from his ancestors found in the ruins. *Encountered by Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, Jacqui Briggs and Kung Jin at the Lin Kuei Temple, who defeated them. *Informed Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin that their encounter was a test set up by Johnny Cage. *Witnessed the corruption of Earthrealm's Jinsei. *Aided Cassie and her team, as well as Liu Kang, Fujin and Kitana, to fight against the revenants. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternative Timeline Category:Mortal Kombat Ninjas (Aboodash56)